Fever and Passion by Moonlight
by Tie Feiyan
Summary: A simple oneshot of how two Shinobi's feelings become aparent during a mission and fever on a cold night in the forrest. ItaNe, this is boyxboy people! don't like, don't read. No flames.


Ok, this is my second Fic of my boys. took me ages to do, but i finnaly finnished. this one is a oneshot, so you won't have to wait for more Enjoy!

* * *

Neji shivered slightly and drew closer the small fire, attempting to draw whatever warmth it had to offer. He sighed, staring up at the stars glittering overhead. His breath frosted to mist as he breathed and he thought his legs were going numb. He glanced over at his companion in disgust.

Uchiha Itachi sat quietly, his back to a tree, seemingly unaffected by the biting cold around them. His eyes were closed as if asleep, however, Neji knew better. He shivered again, drawing his cloak tighter around him. His movement attracted attention.

"Are you cold?"

Neji glanced up sharply, and glared at the Uchiha. "What do you think?" he snapped.

Itachi chuckled and opened his eyes. He stared across the fire at Neji, amusement in his eyes.

Neji narrowed his eyes and focused on the fire again. He did not wish to engage in conversation, being too preoccupied with staying warm. For that matter, he felt no need to speak to the Uchiha at all. The Hokkage had pulled a sudden mission out of thin air on him more than two days ago; hence his current predicament. She had insisted that the two of them complete the mission together, as it would provide good training for the both of them.

What Tsunade had failed to mention was that, with most of the of the other former Konoha 11 out on their own missions and most of the other Jounin busy with preparing their teams for the upcoming Chunin exams; Neji and the elder Uchiha were the only remaining Shinobi suited for this mission. Neji sighed irritably at the fact that Tsunade had conveniently left out the fact that this mission could potentially develop into an S rank.

Sighing again, Neji leant closer to the fire. He felt his eyes grow heavy and he noticed that his skin had become clammy; a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Breathing in shakily, Neji rubbed his hand across his face. He felt lightheaded and the world spun momentarily. Putting his hand out to steady himself, Neji found that his body was weak, his arm buckling under his weight.

"Are you ok?" Itachi's voice broke through the haze in his head.

Neji was aware that the Uchiha had stood and was approaching him. He looked up quickly when he felt Itachi kneel beside him.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as Itachi removed his head band gently.

"I beg to differ," Itachi said, resting a hand against Neji's forehead, "you're running a fever, no wonder you're cold."

"I'm fine!" Neji snapped jerking his head back.

The sudden motion caused his head to spin and he would have toppled backwards had Itachi not steadied him by grasping his shoulders gently.

"Look you can barely stay upright." Itachi said calmly.

Neji glared for a second, before bowing his head. He knew he could not win this argument.

"Come," Itachi said. He removed both his and Neji's cloaks.

"Hey, what?" Neji looked up at Itachi, bewildered.

Itachi simply smiled. He laid one cloak out on the ground.

"Here," he said, indicating the cloak.

Neji stared at Itachi sceptically.

"Do you want to freeze?" Itachi asked bluntly.

Neji sighed before moving to lie down. He expected Itachi to simple cover him with the other cloak; so when he felt Itachi's arm encircle his waist, he jumped, turning sharply.

"What are you doing?!" Neji snapped, leaning away from the Uchiha.

"Your fever won't go down otherwise," Itachi said simply.

"Bullshit!" Neji spat.

Itachi's smile disappeared. He grabbed Neji firmly and pushed him down. Neji's eyes widened in shock and he struggled.

"Get off me!" He shouted, his attempts were in vain, his body was weakened form the fever and Itachi was probably stronger, physically.

Itachi pinned Neji with a hard glare, effectively halting his attempts at escape.

"Look," Itachi said, his voice held a slight commanding tone, "you have a fever, and you're going to be seriously ill by dawn if we don't do something now."

Neji simply stared up the Uchiha, totally lost for words. His urge to fight, resist and snap at Itachi for his insolence was strong. However, both the fever, and a peculiar feeling that Neji could not identify, prevented him from doing so. Snorting softly, he turned his head away.

Itachi shifted and moved to Neji's side once more, waiting for the boy to relax again. When he did, the Uchiha lay down behind him again, drawing the cloak over the both of them and wrapping an arm around Neji's waist.

They stayed like that for a long time. Neji had to admit that Itachi's presence and warmth was comforting, though he would never let anyone hear him say it. Despite the comfort of Itachi's weight behind him, Neji still felt dizzy and a little cold. His skin was still covered in a layer of perspiration and his body felt clammy. His breathing was coming out in short pants and he felt like his entire body was cramped and aching.

Itachi noticed that Neji's discomfort had not dissipated in the slightest; in fact it was getting worse. The boy was whimpering occasionally and shivering, though his body was burning to touch.

"Neji?" Itachi asked softly.

The Hyuuga did not respond in the slightest to his call. Frowning, Itachi rested his hand against Neji's forehead. He swore softly at how hot the boy's skin was. With their clothes between them, Itachi had failed to notice how bad Neji's condition was.

As carefully as he could, Itachi lifted Neji slightly and pulled his Hyuuga robe off his shoulders so it hung from his waist. Laying the young Shinobi down once more, Itachi removed his own shirt.

Neji whimpered softly, his breathing coming short and sharp. Itachi frowned and lay down again, drawing Neji close to his chest. Skin to skin, Itachi could feel just how high Neji's fever was. Swearing again, Itachi realised that body contact alone would not be enough to beat Neji's fever; something else needed to be done. He remembered something he had learnt a while back, about certain chakra medical techniques that would be of use in this type of situation.

Bitting his lip softly, wondering how the young Hyuuga would react, Itachi turned Neji to face him. Breathing deeply, he summoned his own chakra, and; softly pressed his lips against Neji's slightly dry ones. Through the contact he slowly used his chakra to lower Neji's fever directly. Remembering the young prodigy's skill in chakra pores, Itachi gently placed his hand on the Hyuuga's abdomen, over his stomach, to help with the flow.

Slowly, Neji's temperature dropped to a safe level. Itachi drew back and smiled as the boy relaxed in his arms, falling into an exhausted slumber. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on Neji's forehead and allowed himself to sleep also.

* * *

Slowly, Neji opened his eyes. Blinking several times to clear his blurred vision, he became aware that it was still dark, although dawn could not be more than an hour away. Attempting to sit up, he realised his body was extremely weak. His limbs felt stiff and heavy, the effort to move so slightly caused his breathing to become short pants.

"Take it easy, you might pass out again."

Neji turned his head and met obsidian eyes. Itachi was smiling slightly at him, his head propped up on an elbow. Suddenly the previous nights events came crashing into Neji's head, and although a large proportion was distorted and foggy from the fever, he felt his face practically catch fire. He felt like such a fool, becoming weak like that, in the middle of a mission no less! He lowered his head, shame washing over him like a torrent.

Suddenly he noticed that his chest was bare and distorted memories swam to the surface in his head. He blushed furiously and turned on Itachi, noting that the Uchiha, also, was shirtless.

"What the hell!" he demanded, furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"What did you do to me?!"

Itachi blinked them smiled at Neji. He found the Hyuuga's flustered state quite adorable.

"Nothing," he stated.

"Then explain to me why we are both half naked!!" Neji barked, clenching his fist.

Itachi continued smiling, "Because in order to lower your fever I needed to be in direct contact with your skin."

Neji stopped short of throwing out an insult. He vaguely recalled something he had studied somewhere about basic medical practice and the transferral of Chakra to help with sickness; his life had been saved using a similar practice while chasing after Sasuke, years before.

Blushing at his behaviour he stared at Itachi who was still smiling warmly at him. Dropping his head to hide his burning face he mumbled his thanks.

"Sorry for the trouble I caused."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga, acting humble before him. He felt an overwhelming desire to hold the boy.

"It was no trouble," he insisted.

Neji felt the Uchiha's cool fingers lift his chin up. He stared into those dark eyes and felt his face heat up. Quickly he turned his head way.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked gently, "Are you ashamed to look at me?"

"I'm not accustomed to being aided like this. Nor am I very good at being trouble for people around me." Neji replied bluntly.

"As I said, it was no trouble," Itachi stated, he reached out and rested his hand lightly on Neji's shoulder, "Actually, I enjoyed it somewhat."

"Hu-?" Neji lifted his head in surprise

Itachi's lips descended on his gently but firmly. Neji, caught by surprise, gasped, and Itachi used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Letting out a low moan, Neji closed his eyes as Itachi massaged his mouth gently. He was surprised at how incredibly hot he felt, and how his whole body shivered in something other than cold or fear.

Itachi eventually drew away to allow them both to breath and Neji blinked his eyes several times, panting softly. Smirking, the Uchiha moved his hand on so that it rubbed at Neji's chest lightly.

"Hey!" Neji yelped softly.

Itachi stilled his hand.

"Am I going to fast? Or do you not like it?" he asked quietly, looking into Neji's pale eyes intently.

Neji thought for a second, then blushed cutely and glanced down, "Its not that I don't like it…I, I'm just not used to it…" He trailed off, his face flushed, bitting his lip.

"Well," Itachi said, smiling slightly, "should we get you used to it?"

Neji glanced up again and Itachi pushed his lips back against his own. Resisting only for a moment, Neji quickly relaxed into the kiss, allowing the Uchiha to take the lead.

"You taste amazing," Itachi whispered as he drew away again causing the Hyuuga to blush more.

Smirking lightly he leaned into Neji's neck, placing chaste kisses and soft nips on the juncture between the neck and shoulder. A notable weak point on the boy as Neji let put a series of yelps and his entire body shivered.

"Like that do you?" Itachi chuckled. Still kissing Neji's neck he let his hand wonder across his chest, teasing it softly with his finger tips.

Neji gasped softly, and leaned his head back, giving Itachi further access to his neck. He moaned lowly when the Uchiha moved his lips to his collarbone.

"Do-don't do that…" Neji gasped out, shivering again.

"Hmm?" Itachi lifted his head, though kept his hand lightly caressing Neji's chest, "Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because -ngh!" Neji broke off abruptly when Itachi rubbed across one of his nipples.

Smirking, the Uchiha went back to his ministrations, kissing the Hyuuga to quell any further complaints. He continued to tease Neji's chest and neck. The boy was desperately attempting to keep a reign on his voice, however, when Itachi moved down to kiss at his chest, he let out a loud gasp and moan.

"You're incredibly sensitive," Itachi commented softly, withdrawing to look into Neji's flushed face.

"Shut up!" Neji snapped, completely embarrassed at his reactions.

"This is the first time?" Itachi inquired.

Neji glared and remained stubbornly silent. This caused Itachi to smirk worryingly. Neji felt like gulping but held back.

"Then, I wonder," Itachi said slowly, moving his hand down Neji's body, "what you'll do if I touch you here."

"Wher-AH!" All the air in Neji's lungs rushed out as Itachi rubbed him through his pants. His body convulsed in pleasure and his breathing became laboured.

"As I thought," Itachi said smugly, loving how the Hyuuga shivered lightly at every touch of his palm.

Neji was unable to respond. He was writhing and twisting in pleasure, bitting his lip hard to keep from moaning to loudly. Itachi smiled and slowly loosened Neji's pants. He slipped his hand in slowly, closely watching the boy's reaction. Neji only moaned louder, and raised his hips slightly.

Neji's mind was in total confusion. He was not familiar with the feelings that swept his body and mind. Itachi's hands and lips were causing him to emit the strangest sounds he had ever made and to feel things he's never even imagined. He thought, somewhere in the back of his head, that what was happening to him would be frowned upon by other people. Two men together? Wasn't it unnatural? Then, images of books he had glimpsed and of people broke into his pleasure hazed mind. He remembered noticing how close some men could act. Naruto and Sasuke for example; he had noticed how close the two of them had become since the Uchihas' had returned. Were they engaged in this type of relationship?

Despite thoughts that this would be seen as wrong, Neji did not feel that way. The connection he felt with the elder Uchiha was strange and slightly overwhelming, but it felt right. While his mind ran over all this, he became vaguely aware that Itachi had stopped and was talking to him.

"Neji?" Itachi said softly, touching the Hyuuga's cheek softly.

Neji blinked, then focused on Itachi, giving him his attention.

"Is it ok?" Itachi asked.

Neji blinked, then found his voice, "Is what ok?" He asked shakily.

"Is it ok if I take this further?"

Neji thought for a second then suddenly understood what Itachi was asking. He blushed and sucked in his breath, looking down.

"We can stop, if you want to. If you aren't comfortable, simply say so." Itachi said softly.

Neji sucked in a shakily breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"I-I don't mind…" He started, blushing more, "But…." He stopped, swallowing hard.

"Hmm?" Itachi gently lifted the Hyuuga's chin.

Neji looked into Itachi's dark eyes. He saw lust there, but also something else. A kind of adoration and need to protect, and he suddenly realised that this man would not hurt him.

"Just, go slow…please." He whispered.

Itachi smiled warmly, brushing Neji's fringe out of his face gently. "Of course," he said, leaning forward and kissing Neji softly.

Neji failed to hold in his cries of pleasure at the events that followed. Itachi was gentle and made sure that Neji enjoyed every minute of what they were doing. The Hyuuga was engulfed in pleasure and he wondered if he would remember what they had done later.

* * *

Neji lay nestled against Itachi's chest, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough," Itachi said quietly, gently running his fingers along Neji's upper arm.

"Its ok," Neji said sleepily, he snuggled closer to Itachi warmth.

Itachi smiled, tightening his arm around Neji's shoulders.

"Sleep now, Kitten. You'll need rest."

"Mmm," Neji mumbled, already drifting off.

Itachi smiled softly, and kissed Neji's forehead softly before drifting off himself.

* * *

So? What did you think? It was a little hotter than my last one, wanted to see if i could do it ok. Was it ok??

In relation to the Sasuke, Naruto comment, i'm a firm Supporter of this couple (waves flag) as well.

And when mentioning how the medical Chakra thing, and how Neji remembers his life being saved, that happened a few years previous. I've placed Neji at around age 23 in this fic, so making Itachi 27, because he is five years older than his brother, making him four years older then Neji who is a year above Naruto and the rest.

So! hope you liked!! Please review!!


End file.
